Specific Fists
Curse Hand Caster Level: 12th Price: 75,000 hl Creation: Craft magical arms and armor, Bane, Unholy Blight, Channel Smite, Inflict serious wounds, Desecrate, creator must be Evil, Price +5 bonus This +2 Unholy Ghost touch Gauntlet looks like a black, skeletal arm with a horrible dark aura surrounding it. This Gauntlet deals slashing damage instead of bludgeoning, While the Curse Hand is equipped, you deal an additional amount of damage on your next attack, equal to the level or hit dice of the last creature that damaged you, but only up to how much damage that creature dealt. In addition, once per day the gauntlet can grant the effects of a magic circle against good that lasts for 180 minutes. While this weapon is equipped the user adds the level 6 close/monk technique "Curse Finger" to their list of techniques they can perform. This can be utilized so long as the user can perform techniques of 6th level. Evil Eye's Arm: Caster Level: 12th Construction Requirements: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Magic circle against evil, Greater planar binding, +4 weapon enchantment Price: 31,300 hl This +1 Vicious Gauntlet has a glowing orange eye on it and seems to radiate a strange, dark intelligence. Forged with the soul of a demon lord, the Evil Eye's Arm is an intelligent gauntlet. The gauntlet detects as Neutral Evil, and possesses Blindsense out to 60 feet. The gauntlet cannot speak, but understands the language of any creature holding it (Save for words in the celestial tongue) and can communicate telepathically to any creature that holds it. It has an intelligence, and wisdom of 15 and a Charisma of 20 and It's Ego is 26. While equipped with this item you can use the third level technique "Thousand Eyes" so long as you can perform techniques of third level. The saves for Close/monk techniques while using this item use the item or your own Charisma modifier for the save DC instead of wisdom, whichever is higher. If equipped with two Evil Eye's Arms, your Blindsense is doubled. In addition you gain a +2 insight bonus to armor class and the ability to use the 6th level technique "Millennium Eye". When making a save against these item's ego scores, you must succeed both saves or be treated as if you had fallen victim to both of them. Gator Bite Caster Level: 9th Price: 36,000 hl Construction: Craft magical arms and armor, Improved Grapple, Price +4 bonus This +1 Vicious wounding gauntlet takes the shape of a dangerous little alligator head at the end of your wrist. This weapon deals piercing damage, and grants a +2 bonus on CMB and CMD when utilized in a grapple. So long as you feed the Gator bite once per day with a creature of 1/2 of your hit dice, you only take damage from vicious once per day, if you stop feeding it, the next time you utilize it, you will take 1d6 damage per level from the vicious on the first attack with no save. An Unlosing ranger that has this weapon equipped as a body modification can treat it as a natural bite attack for the purposes of upgrading evolutions. While the Gator Bite is equipped, you gain the 4th level technique "Munch". This can be utilized so long as you can perform 4th level techniques. Holy Knuckle Caster Level: 12th Price: 75,000 hl Creation: Craft magical arms and armor, Bless, Holy smite, Channel Smite, cure serious wounds, death ward, disrupt undead, creator must be good, Price +5 bonus This +2 Holy Lifesurge Gauntlet is a powerful weapon against the forces of the dead, but possesses latent abilities as well. While the Holy knuckle is equipped, Clerics add 1d6 to their channel energy, A Paladin gains 1 extra use of smite evil, And any other divine spell caster casts all spells as if 1 level higher. This ignores usual level caps on spells (cure light wounds max is 1d8+6 with this). In addition, once per day the gauntlet can grant the effects of a magic circle against evil that lasts for 180 minutes. While this weapon is equipped the user adds the level 6 close/monk technique "Holy Upper" to their list of techniques they can perform. This can be utilized so long as the user can perform techniques of 6th level. Ice Gauntlet Caster Level: 8th Construction Requirements: Craft Magical arms and armor, Magical weapon, Ray of frost, +2 weapon enhancement, 4,000hl Price: 8,000 hl This +1 Spell Storing icy burst gauntlet Only stores spells up to 3rd level with the cold descriptor, however unlike other spell storing weapons, this does not need to be a touch spell. Creatures struck by the weapon are affected by the spell, and the effects only apply to one creature. The creature still gains a saving throw if the spell allows one. In addition, you can access the third level technique "Lotus Flower", so long as you can perform techniques of third level. If two of these gauntlets are equipped, you gain energy resistance 5 to ice, and you also gain the ability to perform the 5th level technique "Frozen Fang", so long as the wearer can perform 5th level techniques. Robot Arm Caster Level: 6th Price: 9,000 hl Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +1 bonus This +1 Gauntlet looks like A long mechanical arm with a pincer at the end, it is used as an awesome replacement arm for a person or a normal arm for a robot. While this arm is equipped, your reach with it is treated as 5 feet longer than usual. In addition it still retains any enhancement bonus while in an anti magic zone (However any actual enchantments such as flaming or holy do not activate). While this robot arm is equipped add the Robot arm technique "Hard Collision" and the Monk/Close Technique "Arm Press" to your list of known techniques. You can perform these techniques so long as you can perform techniques of 4th level. The Glove Caster Level: 12th Construction Requirements: Craft magical arms and armor, Greater magic weapon, +6 Weapon Enchantment Price: 82,000 hl This +2 Gauntlet of speed looks like a boxing glove and radiates a feeling of victory. While this gauntlet is equipped, you cannot wield any other weapon in that hand. All damage dealt can be lethal or non lethal with this gauntlet. Finally, for every attack you land in a round, you gain a cumulative +1 to damage. This resets at the end of the round. In addition while this is equipped, you learn the 4th level Monk/close technique "Comet Upper" . This can be performed so long as the user can perform 4th level or higher techniques. If using two of The Glove for two weapon fighting, you gain added benefits. When you land two attacks, you also deal damage equal to your normal damage, however you add in 1 1/2 your strength modifier. This can only be used once per round. You also add the 7th level Close/Monk Technique "Nature's Bell" to your list of techniques known. This can be performed if you can perform 7th level or higher techniques. Rocket Punch Caster Level: 12th level Price: 54,000 hl Creation: Craft magical arms and armor, Telekinesis, Magic Stone, Price +5 bonus This +3 Throwing, Returning Adamantine Gauntlet is a powerful weapon utilized by both legendary martial artists, and world defending giant robots. The Gauntlet harbors special powers for those that can learn to wield it properly. Creatures that possess weapon focus and weapon specialization for unarmed strikes empower the fist and cause it to return at the end of a single attack, thus allowing you to make a full attack at a range with the weapon. Finally, you add the Level 7 Monk/Close techniques "Funnel Blow" and "Rocket Meteor" to your list of known techniques and can perform it so long as you can perform techniques of 7th level. Vice Indicator Price: '''40,000 '''Construction: '''Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price+4 enchantment Powerful knuckles that can grip your very soul. Vice Indicator is a pair of +3 Ghost Touch Gauntlets When wielding Vice Indicator, You can cast detect alignment at will. In addition, you gain a +4 bonus to CMB and CMD to grapple checks. Three times per day, when a creature is effected by Freedom of Movement, Incorporeal, or otherwise cannot be grappled, you can make a caster level check Using your Wisdom modifier against the DC of their ability or against their CMD. If you successfully beat it, you can grapple the creature as if they were a normal creature. '''Dragon Buster Price: '''60,000 '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price+5 Enchantment A Pair of Knuckles built to bust Dragons. Dragon Buster is a pair of +2 Dragon Bane Elemental burst Gauntlets While wielding Dragon Buster, at the beginning of every day you select an element type (Fire, Ice, Acid, Sonic, Electricity, Force, or Disintegration). You deal an additional 1d6 damage of that type on a hit and 1d10 on a critical hit. Three times per day, you can switch this element type, however you cannot return to a previous type you have already selected within a 24 hour period. Kingly Himantes Price: '''62,000 hl '''Construction: Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +5 enchantment Golden leather straps wrapped around your forearm and wrists up to your knuckles, which possess jagged golden protrusions built for destroying faces. The Kingly Himantes are a pair of +3 Cold Iron Speed Gauntlets. While wielding the Kingly Himantes, 3 times per day you can cast a haste spell which lasts for 10 rounds. The hast effect stacks with the speed effect of the Kingly Himantes. In addition while wearing these, you gain a +6 bonus to knowledge nobility checks and can make knowledge nobility checks untrained. Golden Right Price: '''40,000 '''Construction: '''Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +4 Enchantment A Golden plated Gauntlet that goes over your right hand. The Golden Right is a +4 Impact Makai Cannon. While wielding the Golden Right, you always deal double damage against objects. In addition, you can use the spell Flesh to Stone 6 times per day on a successful attack with the Golden Right. The save DC for this is 29. If the enemy is effected, it becomes solid Gold worth 50 hl per hit dice of the creature. This only works on a creature while it's still active. '''Hero Punch '''Price: '''500,000 '''Construction: '''Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Price +10 Enchantment, 100,000 A pair of red gloves that don't look very important. The Hero Punch is a pair of +5 Vorpal Gauntlets. The Hero Punch can activate Vorpal on a natural 20, even though it deals bludgeoning damage. In addition, if you can use the ability Quivering Palm, you gain a +4 bonus to it's saving throw DC, creatures you effect with it you can have explode violently if they fail their saving throw, but only if you activate it immediately when it fails. If that creature fails, enemies adjacent to the creature must make a reflex saving of the same DC as your quivering palm or take damage equal to 1/2 of the damage you dealt with the quivering palm. Finally, once per day, you can choose to take a natural 20 on a single unarmed strike roll.